


You make me feel

by hailwidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailwidow/pseuds/hailwidow
Summary: Natasha Romanoff and the Reader fuck around, quite literally.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader, natasha romanoff x reader
Kudos: 48





	You make me feel

You exited the bathroom, all ready for the party, only to pause when you see Natasha dangling a new pair of panties from her finger. She watched as you approached her warily. Plucking the panties from her finger, you took a closer look at them and asked, “Are these vibrating panties?”

“I want you to wear them tonight,” she ordered.

“But - ” you started to protest but she cuts you off by pulling you closer by your hips. Natasha pressed a kiss to your lips and whispered against them, “If you behave yourself at the party tonight, I will fuck you just the way you like it. Face down, ass up, how does that sound, hm?”

Your eyes darkened with arousal and a shiver ran down your spine in anticipation. Heat pooled between your legs, and Natasha smirked as you shifted them together. She ran her hands up your thighs, tugging your panties down.

“You want to be a good girl for me, don’t you?” she prompted. Biting your lip to hold back a moan, you nodded and stepped out of your panties and slipped the new ones on.

Dropping the remote into her purse, she wrapped her arm around your waist, and both of you headed down to the party together.

Dinner had barely started, but with the constant stimulation, your panties were already completely soaked through. You shot Natasha a desperate look, silently begging her for some relief. Sending a cocky smirk your way, she amped up the vibration with a flick of her finger in response. You jolted at the sudden intensity, and dug your nails into your thigh in an attempt to stop yourself from moaning loudly. Your fork dropped onto your plate with a loud clang, unintentionally drawing attention to yourself.

“Are you alright, Y/N?” Natasha inquired with a playful gleam in her eyes.

“Y - yeah,” you manage to choke out.

As the Avengers turned their attention away from you, you discreetly rocked your pussy against the seat of your chair, desperately needing anything, anything at all, to relieve the ache in your core. Natasha caught your eye, and you gulped, knowing that look meant, “If you don’t stop it now, you’re going to get punished.”

“Please, Natasha,” you begged her when you finally managed to corner her at the bar an hour later.

“Come on, baby girl,” she said, placing her hand on the small of your back and guiding you to the bathroom. Slamming the door behind her, she pinned you against it in a swift movement.

“You’ve been such a good girl for me, my love,” she murmured. Natasha reached under your dress while kissing down your neck. Pushing your panties to one side, she stroked through your folds.

Natasha pinned you against the bathroom stall with her body while her hands reached under your dress.  
“God, you’re so wet, princess,” she whispered into your ear.

“Natasha, please,” you whined.

“Don’t worry, baby girl, I have a surprise for you,” she reassured you. Leaning forward to kiss you, she pushed her body into yours, and you gasped as you felt the toy pressing against you. You groaned and your eyes fell shut as she rolled her hips against yours. Natasha had this planned for days, and she was packing your favorite strap.

“Are you ready for mommy?” she teased, tugging your dress up and lining up the toy at your entrance after removing the bullet vibrator.

“Yes, fuck me, please,” you mewled, almost crying with anticipation.

Pushing the strap into you, Natasha started with slow and shallow thrusts, only changing her pace when you begged her to. Your hips were held in a bruising grip as she pounded into you and the silence of the bathroom was filled with your moans and noises of skin hitting skin.

“Oh princess, yes, let everyone know how good I fuck you,” she husked.

“Mommy, please don’t stop,” you gasped, holding tightly to her shoulders as the dildo slammed against your sweet spot.

Anyone nearby can hear your moans and the obscene squelches from your pussy, but you’re too far gone to even care. Natasha held you in place while her mouth was occupied with kissing and biting your neck. You knew that scarfs are going to be your number one accessory the next week. Her hips made deep and precise movements, hitting all of your most sensitive spots, and almost too soon, your lower abdomen tightened, and your walls were clenching desperately around the strap.

You’re so close, almost there.

“Are going to come for me?” she asked. “Come for mommy, baby.”

“Oh Natasha,” you moaned, trying unsuccessfully to hold back the scream in the back of your throat. It was impossible to hold anything back, you just let go. God, you wanted to everyone know how good Natasha was making your come.

“That’s it. Such a good girl,” Natasha praised, kissing your forehead.

“Thank you, mommy,” you panted, trying to steady your breath.

“Do you want to come back to the party or go to a second round upstairs?” the redhead asked, smiling softly at you.

“Upstairs, please,” you replied.


End file.
